Rhythm Of Love
by A Pleasant Dream
Summary: With detective Mabel Pines on the case, no relationship could ever be kept secret. Wendy and Dipper have to learn that the hard way.


The relationship of Wendy and Dipper was one nobody could really explain. Or _understand_ for that matter.

"Friends" they claimed to be. Yet Mabel, Soos, and even Stan had noticed the difference between them. They would find them together quite often. And not with anyone else, just each other. A red blush on Dipper's face and even a slight pink tint on Wendy's own cheeks. Sometimes they'd be holding hands or even snuggled up tightly together on the recliner in the living room. Yet still, there was denial from both whenever confronted. Something was going on and Mabel Pines was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

"I don't think we're hiding it that well..."

"We're fine. Don't worry."

"Mabel's got to know, Wendy... She figures everything out especially when it comes to romance!" Dipper was in a twist. "She'll freak out if she finds out and then who knows what Stan'll say," his voice was quiet and concerned. His empty palm was filled with Wendy's and the boy flushed. Her soft lips pressed against his cheek.

"You worry too much." Her arms wrapped around him gently. Dipper blushed as she hugged him, and his response was squeaky,

"I-I know..." He glanced up at her. "How do you stand it?"

"Because you're a dork, and I'm used to it." The teenager snickered as she saw him frown. "Come _on,_ Dipper. Loosen up, relax a bit." Wendy reached into her back pocket and after multiple swipes and pressing of buttons on her phone, music played, and she set it on his night stand. The older girl stood up, and pulled Dipper with her. She set him down on her boots, and he blushed more.

"I-I don't think this is going to calm me down..." Doing simple things like holding her hand or even just snuggling would get him flustered, so the idea of dancing with her, nearly made his mind pop. Their hands met and the moment the touched they twined their fingers like they had done many times before.

"Well, just try." Wendy smiled and looked down at her younger cohort, and watched as he returned the expression.

 _"My head is stuck in the clouds,_

 _She's begs to me to come down,_

 _Says:_

 _"Boy, quit foolin' around.""_

Wendy snickered a bit.

"That's you."

"What?!" Dipper snorted. "I do not have my head in the clouds."

"Well you most certainly do around me," Wendy responded. She watched as he stuttered for a comeback, and shook her head.

 _'We'll watch the world from above,_

 _As it turns to the rhythm of love.'_

Dipper blushed and smiled up at Wendy, and he felt her squeeze his hands lightly. The brunet hummed to the chorus as Wendy sang along.

 _"We may only have tonight,_

 _But 'til the morning sun,_

 _You're mine,_

 _All mine._

 _Play the music low,_

 _And sway to the rhythm of love."_

She moved her head down and gently kissed the top of his chestnut hair. Dipper sighed and felt his shoulders slump as he relaxed. Wendy always knew how to calm him down, and that was just one of the many, _many_ things he loved about her. He couldn't help but smile as the couple moved back and forth slowly.

 _"She rises up,_

 _Like the tide,_

 _The moment her lips meet mine."_

Wendy smirked as an idea flowed into her head. She held tightly onto Dipper's hands, and as the chorus began again, she gently turned them around. Dipper felt his heart pick up as she did this, and he looked up at her. The gaze of affection that he was bathed in couldn't be compared to any level of warmth or joy in existence. He loved her, and she loved him. Each time he saw her emerald green eyes looking at him, showering him with her love, he immediately felt happy.

 _"Play the music low,_

 _And sway to the rhythm of love."_

The unique pair smiled at each other, but there was something behind Wendy's smile. Dipper had seen this look before. Usually when she was planning a prank...

He felt like he was falling before the cushiony feel of his mattress pressed against his back, and the redheaded teen's lips were pressed against his own. In an instant, the boy melted away. His arms wrapped around her neck and his fingers weaved in her fiery hair. As they pulled apart, Wendy let out a giggle.

"That's new."

"What?"

"Running your hands through my hair." Wendy's smile only grew as Dipper seemed to nearly choke.

"I-I-I'm sorry I won't-" But he was cut off as her soft lips once again met his. The younger boy was left almost in shock as she pulled away. Even though the two were _dating,_ he still found it hard to believe he wasn't in some sort of dream or fantasy when she kissed him.

"I never told you to stop doing it."

"Oh! S-Sorry-" He was again cut short as Wendy leaned in close and whispered,

"Don't be sorry. Let's try that again." And the couple went back to holding each other gently, kiss after kiss.

 _"When the moon is low,_

 _We can dance in slow motion,_

 _And all your tears,_

 _Will subside._

 _And all your tears,_

 _Will dry."_

* * *

"Well! If I have to play detective, then that's what I'll do!"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, dood. Maybe if you do, you can start a whole detective business!"

"That's the spirit, Soos! So here's our first case..." Mabel looked up at the Mystery Shack handyman. "The mystery of the secret dating... Our evidence, the way they've been blushing and holding hands. They _must_ have _something_ going on. I'm sure of it!" The peppy girl thrusted her pointer finger into the air, and smiled widely. "Our first investigation will be in Dipper's room." Soos nodded excitedly.

"Cool, bro! When do we check it out?"

"Right now..." The pair of friends crept up the stairs, with Soos being extra careful not to let the stairs creak. They approached the door and Mabel could pick up on a song playing faintly.

 _"We may only have tonight,_

 _But 'til the morning sun,_

 _You're mine,_

 _All mine."_

Mabel snapped her fingers.

"Soos," she whispered, "This is a _love song!_ _L-O-V-E!_ You know what that means?" The 22 year old nodded.

"Must mean some serious romance!" The pair smiled giddily, and Mabel placed her hand on the doorknob, turned it, and pushed on the door slowly.

Giggling and kissing, was her brother and her friend laying together. But they didn't stay like that for long.

As soon as Mabel and Soos were spotted, Dipper let out a shriek which startled Wendy. The two tumbled off the boy's bed, their faces flustered.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! See, Soos? Didn't I tell you?" The eager elder twin jumped up and down.

"Mabel! What the heck? What did you see-" Her brother was cut off.

"ALL OF IT!" The brunette looked up at Soos and held up her hand. "HIGH-FIVE!" The friends slapped their hands together, and Wendy finally spoke.

"You _knew?"_ Mabel smiled,

"Well... I _guessed_ and used all my detective skills to figure it out. _Now_ I know." She couldn't stop smiling, and she turned around. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Come on, Soos! We're gonna start a business!" The handyman followed Mabel as she walked out of the room.

"What for, hambone?"

"For ROMANCE!"

Slowly, their voices faded away which led to an awkward moment between the found-out couple.

"Well... I guess there's no more hiding it now..." Dipper murmured, climbing off the floor, back onto his bed. "I thought I was doing good at keeping it secret." He felt Wendy's reassuring arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be okay. So what if they found out? It won't separate us. We'll be fine." The younger boy still looked unsure. "I promise, we'll be _fine, Dipper."_ She was relieved to see him nod. "Now where did we leave off?"

Before Dipper could say anything, Wendy pushed him back down and kissed him, and he wasn't going to protest.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well writing fanfiction is a great way to get songs out of your head. This one actually took a while to do, but most of it was written late at night, because that's my free time.**_

 _ **Anyways, I've got a TON of the Plain White T's songs stuck in my head so there might be another one-shot similar to this one.**_


End file.
